Une étude en bleu marine
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: John Watson a un rendez-vous galant. Sherlock Holmes, son meilleur ami, est seul à l'appartement... et son ennemi le plus vicieux après Moriarty l'assaille : l'ennui. Cherchant désespérément un moyen de le tromper, il se retrouve à faire une bien étrange étude : celle de lui-même, l'homme à l'écharpe bleu marine. PS : republiée à cause de quelques oublis.


La lune avait entamé son règne bref, chassant l'astre du jour de son trône céleste. Pourtant, les milliers de lumières, les unes émanant des habitations et des restaurants, d'autres diffusées par les phares, les dernières par les lampadaires londoniens. Des véhicules circulaient, des jeunes se pressaient vers les boîtes de nuit, d'autres discutaient dans les rues, certains s'amusaient à déranger les voisins en chantant à tue-tête ou en hurlant des âneries. La nuit abolissait bien des interdits, et ceux qui se déchaînaient sous la protection des ombres nocturnes reprenaient leurs allures d'êtres humains engoncés dans les préjugés de leur société dès que leur réveil sonnait. Dans le West end, au 221B Baker Street, un homme ne partageait pas cette douce euphorie : avachi sur un canapé de cuir usé, qui semblait vouloir recracher ses ressorts, l'homme, une jambe fine et pâle placée sur un accoudoir, un coude sur l'autre, fixait d'un air concentré un crâne de plâtre de son regard gris qui ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion. Des boucles brunes encadraient un visage osseux et pâle, et un drap couvrait un corps sec. L'homme ne semblait pas remarquer le joyeux bazar qui régnait autour de lui : des papiers et des emballages de nourriture jonchaient la table basse, sur lesquels trônait un ordinateur. La table de chêne croulait sous des dossiers de toutes sortes. Des tapisseries démodées et quelque peu défraîchies couvraient les murs.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas tromper mon ennui ? » dit soudain l'homme d'un air contrarié au crâne.

Celui-ci, naturellement, ne répondit rien, et cela sembla augmenter la frustration de son interlocuteur, qui finit par le jeter sur le canapé, comme s'il était porteur d'une maladie mortelle et contagieuse. La seule maladie mortelle qu'avait contractée Sherlock Holmes, car c'était bien le nom de cet homme étrange, était l'ennui. Cet ennui qui le taraudait, le frappait par derrière, abrutissait son cerveau. Cet ennui, ce puissant tyran, que ne parvenait plus à vaincre ses expériences : même celle sur la résistance de l'acier, située sur une petite table non loin du canapé, qui s'était pourtant révélée fascinante au début. Non, non, il fallait l'avouer : elle était ennuyeuse. Elle était inachevée, comme la plupart de celles qu'il avait entreprises. L'homme a besoin de divertissement, disait Pascal, pour ne pas avoir à contempler le néant de son existence. Sherlock Holmes en était le parfait exemple : il demandait, non mendiait même, une enquête, une nouvelle incroyable, n'importe quoi ! Tout, plutôt que de rester là, prostré, à contempler ce foutu crâne qui ne daignait jamais lui répondre. Pourtant, il l'avait aidé, aidé à réfléchir, aidé à résoudre des enquêtes. Une enquête. Bordel, il voulait une enquête, une putain de foutue enquête. Il avait besoin de sa dose d'adrénaline, comme un toxicomane sa drogue. Il regarda à nouveau le crâne muet.

_Il était dans un lycée de quartier du centre londonien, un établissement miteux aux murs parcourus de fissures, pour résoudre une croustillante enquête. Oui, croustillante était bien le mot, puisqu'il tentait de résoudre un mystère sur des corps immolés… cette remarque cynique ne le faisait même plus sourire. Il se trouvait dans une salle de chimie et observait d'un air absent les paillasses sur lesquelles résistaient des taches de crasse, et où de petits rigolos avaient fait joujou avec l'acide. Il sortit son BlackBerry de la poche de son manteau noir et vérifia l'heure : quatorze heures vingt-cinq. Le professeur Collins avait cinq minutes de retard. Il bouillait d'impatience et une fois de plus, une fois de trop, il s'ennuyait. Il ne pouvait pas accéder aux produits conservés dans la réserve et pour une fois, il ne tenait pas à s'attirer les foudres de l'autorité en s'y introduisant en douce. L'enquête était trop excitante pour être gâchée de la sorte, quoiqu'il adorerait voir comment Mycroft arrangerait le coup. Mycroft, son Eminente Stupidité, et accessoirement, son frère. Il passa la main sur une tache, geste machinal, qu'on fait sans réfléchir. On fait énormément de choses sans réfléchir, on fait aussi énormément de bêtises. Il fronça les sourcils, agacé par cette pensée qu'il trouvait vaine. _

_Soudain, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, menue au point de paraître quasiment anorexique, franchit la porte. Sherlock avait pourtant la preuve qu'elle se nourrissait, et bien : un peu de chocolat s'était logé sous des ongles manucurés, et une barre dépassait de la poche de sa blouse blanche. Elle n'avait pas boutonné celle-ci, l'ouvrant plutôt afin qu'on voie la robe courte neuve, d'un bleu roi, qu'elle portait. Avait-elle une touche ? Oui, à en juger par ses yeux brillants d'une excitation qu'elle avait bien du mal à dissimuler. Le chocolat servait sans doute pour gérer le stress éprouvé avant un premier rendez-vous. La plupart des gens mangeaient pour se calmer, se consoler, et non par faim. Le professeur Collins remarqua le détective et s'avança vers lui avec un sourire hésitant. Il avait l'habitude des sourires hésitants : la plupart des personnes ne savaient pas comment se comporter face à lui. Les hommes étaient de véritables caméléons : ils adaptaient expressions du visage, habitudes et comportements selon les situations, si bien qu'il était difficile de cerner l'essence même de ce qu'ils étaient. Enfin ça, c'était pour les gens qui ne savaient pas voir, qui ne savaient pas déduire. Chaque personne portait l'histoire de sa vie : elle tentait désespérément d'en cacher les pans crasseux, exhibant avec un zèle frisant le ridicule ses aspects les plus glorieux. La jeune femme tendit la main vers lui, mais il ne la saisit pas. Désorientée, elle la baissa tout doucement, sous le regard perçant du jeune homme. _

_« Bonjour monsieur Holmes, je suis le professeur Collins, se présenta-t-elle d'une voix guindée. _

_-Je sais qui vous êtes : vous avez été diplômée d'Oxford en chimie et, sans être major de votre promotion, vous étiez plutôt bonne élève. Vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup de relations sentimentales, vous n'aimez pas les animaux, et vivez dans un quartier chic, vous faites la fête de temps en temps, mais simplement pour maintenir vos réseaux sociaux, vous avez participé à plusieurs conférences, et publié plusieurs livres, tous reconnus. Vous en êtes assez fière et vous vous pavanez devant vos collègues, qui eux, ne sont que simples professeurs de lycée, alors que vous étiez appelée à une carrière brillante. Vous ne vivez que dans l'attente qu'une université reconnue vous propose un entretien. Une ambitieuse frustrée, prête à tout pour pouvoir atteindre son but, y compris à coucher. Vous souhaitez que je continue ou ça ira ? »_

_La scientifique le fixait de ses yeux verts, qui s'étaient arrondis de surprise. Elle se retint d'ouvrir la bouche, puis prit un air offensé. _

_« Vous avez enquêté sur moi, lui reprocha-t-elle. _

_-Non, par simple esprit de déduction, mais vous ne me croirez pas, naturellement. Vous souhaitez que tout soit prouvé n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, laissez-moi vous dire que votre expression offensée est la meilleure des preuves. _

_-Vous êtes malade, maugréa-t-elle en croisant les bras d'un air mauvais. _

_-C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent, vous n'êtes pas la première. Est-ce que ça m'étonne ? Non, et je ne perdrai pas mon temps à vous expliquer pourquoi._ _J'ai une enquête, et un troupeau de jeunes qui aimeraient être partout sauf ici vous attend dans… une heure et demie. Autant ne pas perdre de temps en échanges vains, répliqua Sherlock d'une voix calme._

_-Très bien, monsieur Holmes. Que voulez-vous donc savoir ? »_

_Sherlock lui expliqua avec une patience remarquable la situation. Molly n'était pas disponible, et cette andouille d'Anderson, aidé de Donovan, avait tout fait pour qu'il n'ait pas accès au labo. Sherlock avait souhaité répliquer, mais avait trouvé plus malin. Personne ne pouvait lui interdire l'accès à un lycée, surtout lorsqu'il demandait conseil à une femme qui ne demandait qu'à montrer l'étendue de son intelligence au reste du monde. Pitoyable, commun, ennuyeux. Le professeur lui expliqua les divers moyens qui existaient pour provoquer l'immolation d'un corps. Le détective écouta, mais elle ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Sherlock adorait les expériences scientifiques, et notamment les plus audacieuses… ou insolites. Il tourna la tête vers un crâne posé vers le bureau, et sans demander la permission à la jeune femme, s'en saisit. Il l'étudia avec intérêt, puis sourit. Un fin sourire, avec ce soupçon d'arrogance qui pouvait en agacer plus d'un. Un sourire qu'a-do-rait son Eminente Stupidité. _

_« Que faites-vous ? questionna le professeur Collins, en levant un sourcil épilé._

_-ça ne se voit pas ? J'étudie votre crâne, que je pense m'approprier, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Il se trouve que j'ai besoin d'un objet semblable, répondit obligeamment le détective. _

_-Pour quoi faire, je vous prie ? répondit Collins d'un ton pincé. _

_-Et bien, pour lui faire part de mes réflexions. J'ai envie d'un stimulant pour réfléchir, j'ai perdu le dernier. _

_-Vous parlez à vos objets ? »_

_La scientifique était incrédule, comme s'il avait affirmé que le soleil était vert. Elle avait au moins perdu son air hautain et coincé, qui ne lui allait vraiment pas. Non pas que Sherlock était sensible à son hypothétique charme, mais ces expressions l'agaçaient. Elle n'était pas femme à aimer être contredite, et n'aimait pas les choses qui ne rentraient pas dans la normalité et qui ne pouvaient être expliquées par la science, à laquelle elle accordait une confiance démesurée. _

_« Pas vous ? Je ne m'attends évidemment pas à ce qu'il me réponde vraiment. Si, c'est ce que vous pensez, je le vois sur votre visage. Pensée stupide, vous l'admettrez. Il ne vous arrive jamais de parler toute seule ? _

_-Si mais…_

_-Et bien, prenez un objet, adressez-vous à quelque chose, à défaut de vous adresser à quelqu'un. La plupart des gens ont une conversation ennuyeuse, et rien n'est pire que l'ennui, donc mieux vaut être seul et discuter avec un crâne plutôt que de répondre aux stupidités que profèrent les gens. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, vous avez envie de répliquer que ceux que vous aimez ne sont pas idiots, mais c'est parce que vous êtes stupide vous-même, et donc vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre compte de la stupidité de vos proches. »_

_Le professeur prit un air outré, et leva la main pour gifler l'enquêteur. Celui-ci bloqua son geste, et dit d'un ton faussement réprobateur :_

_« Ne soyez pas offensée, tout le monde est idiot._

_-Hormis vous-même, je suppose ? cracha-t-elle, avec un air de vipère prête à passer à l'attaque._

_-Exact. Ça vous dérange, mais je ne ferai pas cas de vos états d'âme, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. »_

_Il libéra sa prisonnière et s'en alla… emportant le crâne avec lui. La jeune femme n'essaya même pas de le retenir, subjuguée par tant de prétention. Une fois qu'il eut quitté la salle, il fut à la fois heureux d'avoir trouvé un « interlocuteur » et malheureux de ne pas avoir son égal face à lui. _

Pourquoi se souvenir de ça maintenant ? Décidément, l'ennui déglinguait son cerveau, organe dont il était si fier. Et pourquoi John n'était-il pas là ?

_Sherlock fixa le mur tapissé au dessus du linteau de la cheminée, sur lequel trônait habituellement son fidèle ami le crâne. A côté, se trouvait le cendrier en cristal finement ciselé qu'il avait volé à Buckingham Palace, au nez de Mycroft, toujours aussi énervant. Il leva son revolver, et visa : il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pulvérise cette petite victoire sur son aîné, et encore moins celui qui stimulait son intelligence lorsque John était absent. Le coup partit, retentissant, et le plâtre explosa. Il s'avança d'un pas alerte, puis saisit la douille fichée dans le mur. Il l'étudia un instant, puis la jeta par-dessus son épaule. Il visa de nouveau, et un autre trou vint tenir compagnie au premier. _

_« Sherlock ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » hurla une voix masculine._

_Son colocataire, le médecin militaire John Watson, sortit de la pièce, tout en nouant une cravate noire assortie à son pantalon et à sa chemise blanche. Le détective haussa un sourcil, et fronça le nez en sentant l'eau de cologne qui venait agresser ses narines. Il détestait cette odeur… notamment parce que cela signifiait que son ami avait un rencart, et qu'il passerait la soirée seul. Merde, il avait oublié. Pas que cela le dérangeait, mais… non, ça ne le dérangeait pas : il était solitaire et sociopathe, c'était un fait avéré. _

_« Je te retourne la question, John : pourquoi as-tu rencart ? »_

_Cette question, qui aurait pu paraître saugrenue à n'importe qui, n'étonna pas John. Sherlock ne comprenait pas ce genre de conventions sociales, qui pour lui étaient débiles, de même que les sentiments. C'était du moins ce qu'il prétendait. Sherlock le passa au crible de son incroyable perspicacité, et en conclut que John était nerveux, mais aussi heureux. Ah, ce qu'il pouvait être ordinaire quand il s'y mettait ! S'il trouvait le médecin moins stupide que le reste des gens, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir ces comportements vains. _

_« Une personne normale m'aurait demandé comment elle s'appelle, et pour ton information, Sherlock, elle se nomme Alison. Ça m'étonne que tu ne le saches pas déjà, et que tu ne te souviennes pas que j'avais un rendez-vous. _

_-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne le savais pas, j'ai demandé pourquoi tu avais un rencart. C'est différent. _

_-Pourquoi poser une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse ? Riposta le blond. _

_-Bien-sûr que je connais la réponse : tu tiens, comme tout le monde, à maintenir ta vie sociale, et tu crois encore au grand amour. Tu cherches la stabilité, oh non, pire, la normalité, auprès de cette femme, parce que, il faut l'avouer, depuis ton retour d'Afghanistan, depuis que tu partages ta vie avec moi, tu n'y as jamais eu le droit, répliqua le détective, incapable de résister à l'occasion de montrer sa supériorité intellectuelle. _

_-Tu es jaloux. _

_-Non, répondit le cadet Holmes avec un calme olympien, emprunt de sa froideur habituelle. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, j'attends. Et tu sais que je ne suis pas patient. Si tu ne réponds pas dans les secondes qui suivent, je te jure que je vais m'ennuyer. _

_-Tu t'ennuies déjà depuis tout à l'heure, sinon tu ne tirerais pas de coups de feu dans ce pauvre mur. _

_-John, John, ce que tu peux être agaçant quand tu t'y mets, fit le détective en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi rechercher la normalité alors que tu sais très bien qu'elle ne te convient pas ? Nom de Dieu, dis-moi pourquoi l'être humain recherche ce qui ne lui est pas utile ! C'est perdre son temps. »_

_John soupira, termina de nouer sa cravate, avant de prendre son manteau et son parapluie et de sortir en grommelant : _

_« Nom d'un chien, faites qu'il ait une enquête, sinon l'appartement et moi-même ne résisterons pas ! »_

Etait-il jaloux ? Certainement-et ça le tuait de l'admettre- mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque sentiment amoureux. Non, il ne pouvait pas accepter que cette femme puisse lui prendre celui qui le stimulait, lui parlait, l'encourageait, et surtout, surtout, ne tentait jamais de l'arrêter. La solitude ne le dérangeait pas, c'était lui-même qui l'avait appelée de ses vœux... avant d'avoir eu vent de l'existence de John Watson, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré au labo, grâce à leur ami Mike. Dès qu'il l'avait analysé, il avait compris qu'il serait différent, il ne pouvait en être autrement : il était soldat, héros de guerre. Il aimait le danger, ne savait plus ce que le concept de normalité signifiait, n'arrivait plus à se fondre dans la masse. Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre. Il avait eu raison, comme toujours, mais, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il finirait par considérer John comme son seul ami. Son meilleur ami, même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment comparer. Il ne voulait pas d'autre proche que Watson. Enfin, jamais il ne le lui avouerait, et il restait malgré tout un sociopathe. Un sociopathe cynique, qui observait la société comme on observe un phénomène particulièrement intéressant, tout en recherchant des pépites. Les pépites appelées criminels, qui, eux, n'avaient pas l'esprit façonné comme celui des autres, bien qu'ils restassent déchiffrables. Seul Moriarty pouvait rivaliser avec lui. Non, il s'était promis de ne plus penser au maître du crime, mais c'était difficile : comment résister ? Jim Moriarty le défiait, Jim Moriarty était le plus grand criminel auquel il avait eu affaire. Il était intéressant, mais avait disparu. Et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à déterminer si cela le satisfaisait ou non.

Il était vraiment temps que John rentre, mais il n'allait pas lui gâcher son rendez-vous, comme le disait si bien son acolyte. Le médecin finirait bien par se rendre compte que cette jeune femme, rencontrée sur internet, n'était pas faite pour lui. Ah, mais au lieu de consulter des sites intéressants, les gens préféraient perdre leur temps à rechercher l'amour. Il soupira. D'accord, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de suivre John, histoire de voir à quoi ressemblait cette Alison, même s'il avait épié les conversations que son ami avait eues avec elle. Une blonde aux yeux verts, habillée d'une jolie robe de soirée rose, qu'elle venait probablement d'acheter, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas vérifier à l'odeur. Tissu de qualité, mais bijoux fantaisie. Elle ne devait pas être très fortunée, et, à en juger par ses joues rougies, son regard brillant et ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement, ce devait être l'un des rares rendez-vous qu'elle avait eus dans sa vie, elle qui était rongée par la timidité. Rien de plus idéal que de passer par internet, plutôt que d'aborder directement une personne pour un être timide. A en juger par ses mains rougies par une allergie au latex, elle travaillait dans un laboratoire, mais ne devait pas avoir une place haute dans la hiérarchie, préférant plutôt se laisser écraser par ses collègues, qui profitaient de sa douceur et de sa gentillesse. Peut-être finirait-elle par exploser, mais il en doutait. John avait probablement été touché par cette femme que beaucoup jugeraient « adorable », et elle était certainement l'image même de la stabilité.

Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, le médecin avait besoin d'adrénaline, et seule une femme amatrice de dangers, de mystères, une passionnée peut-être, pourrait lui convenir. Sherlock n'aimait pas les passionnés, qui se laissaient guider par leurs sentiments, mais la plupart des gens leur accordaient une importance trop grande. Eprouver empêchait de réfléchir. Les sentiments engendraient la souffrance : celle-ci était un obstacle à la raison, et à sa liberté d'agir. Voilà pourquoi il bridait ses émotions, voilà pourquoi il était devenu l'homme de glace qu'il se plaisait à voir dans le regard des autres. Ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas l'analyser, ils ne pouvaient pas déceler ses faiblesses. Personne n'aimait la faiblesse, et Holmes encore moins. Il était infaillible, il utilisait sa raison, il rentabilisait son temps, ne se perdant pas dans les désirs inutiles que tentaient d'assouvir le commun des mortels. Quitte à passer pour un taré, pour un psychopathe. Les gens ne comprenaient pas ceux qui n'étaient pas comme eux, abominaient les marginaux. Ceux qui n'entraient pas dans le moule étaient rejetés comme des déchets. Mais le seul détective consultant du monde n'était certainement pas un déchet. Il aimait plutôt se dire que ses semblables détestaient rencontrer quelqu'un de supérieur à eux et même... avaient peur. Ils devenaient donc agressifs, et même amusants, parfois.

Quand il y pensait, seul John Watson ne l'avait pas affublé de tels qualificatifs, et s'il l'avait fait, ce n'était jamais de manière méprisante. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et soupira. Il regarda son portable : vingt-deux heures quarante, et une dizaine de messages de Mycroft. Son frère était né pour importuner les autres. Il aurait au moins pu se limiter aux politiques. Non, Mycroft aimait tout contrôler, y compris l'incontrôlable : son petit frère cadet, qui prenait un malin plaisir à être infernal. Mais, ce soir-là, même la perspective d'embêter cet imbécile qui lui servait de frère ne l'amusait pas. C'était toujours la même chose : dès que John allait à un rendez-vous galant, il était morose. Voilà qu'il devenait sentimental... sociable, normal. Ça n'allait pas du tout. La normalité, c'était pour les autres, comme on le lui avait trop fait souvent comprendre...

_Il était à l'école, réfugié dans le fond de la classe. Enfin, plus ou moins forcé à y être, par cette idiote de Madame Baker, son enseignante de primaire. Les autres élèves s'appliquaient tranquillement à résoudre le problème de mathématiques, pendant que lui, qui l'avait déjà fini et le trouvait trop simple, était avachi sur sa chaise, sachant très bien qu'il était arrogant. C'était dans sa nature, et il n'avait pas l'intention de ne pas être lui-même. Ses yeux métalliques scrutaient le moindre geste de la jeune femme, qui, assise à son bureau, corrigeait des feuilles d'exercices. S'il ne possédait pas encore tout à fait cet esprit de déduction incroyable qui le caractériserait plus tard, il s'appliquait à observer ses camarades et tout le personnel de l'école. Toujours en retrait, il ne se mélangeait pas, et n'avait le droit qu'aux regards effrayés, curieux ou haineux de ses camarades de classe. _

_Ceux qui s'étaient moqués avaient eu le droit à des répliques cinglantes. Il avait été brutalisé, mais les coupables s'en étaient mordu les doigts ensuite, grâce aux petits stratagèmes qu'il avait imaginés pour se venger. C'était mesquin, mais ça le distrayait, il faisait payer leur bêtise et leur méchanceté à tous ces idiots qui se croyaient tout permis. Ses parents avaient été convoqués de nombreuses fois, mais se heurtaient au mur qu'était leur fils. La maîtresse l'avait relégué au fond de la classe parce qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il réponde à toutes les questions, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas savoir qu'il était probablement plus intelligent qu'elle. Sherlock savait, même âgé d'une dizaine d'années, que les élèves aux capacités intellectuelles plus élevées que la moyenne étaient ignorés. Par jalousie, par peur, par ignorance. Il n'aimait pas les leçons, même s'il trouvait parfois un sujet distrayant. Il n'aimait pas la salle de classe : sombre, avec des murs couverts d'affiches représentant les tables de multiplication, des règles orthographiques ou grammaticales, ou encore des chronologies. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Sally Jennings fabriquer une sarbacane avec un vieux stylo, tandis que Jimmy Vans s'évertuait à créer un avion en papier avec une vieille feuille d'exercices. Que d'activités inutiles. Lui avait joint ses mains devant son menton, absorbé dans ses réflexions. Il adorait réfléchir, cela lui procurait un apaisement sans pareil. Un exercice délectable. Il adorait les problèmes, parce qu'il détestait les devinettes. Tout était solvable. Tout. Les devinettes récalcitrantes n'étaient que récalcitrantes, et étant donné qu'il ne les aimait pas, il devait trouver la réponse. _

_Les problèmes de Madame Baker étaient trop simples. La seule fois où il lui avait demandé quelque chose de plus ardu, elle lui avait répondu qu'il devait s'adapter au niveau des autres, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire des cours pour chacun. Il avait alors compris que l'école ne s'adressait qu'à un type de public, un public d'intelligence moyenne, sans se soucier de ceux qui le seraient plus... L'enseignante leva enfin la tête, faisant danser ses cheveux soigneusement bouclés. Elle le fixa de son regard noisette, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux. Ces petits affrontements avec les adultes l'amusaient. Elle fronça les sourcils et dit :_

_« Sherlock, tu ne fais pas l'exercice ? _

_-Vous savez très bien que je l'ai déjà fini, fit le petit garçon avec un calme peu commun. _

_-Montre-le moi alors, et si c'est bon, je t'en donnerai un autre. _

_-Plus difficile ? _

_-ça dépendra de toi, dit Madame Baker avec un petit sourire factice.»_

_Sherlock savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, et elle n'était pas très douée pour le dissimuler. Il se leva, une feuille à la main, et d'une démarche assurée, se dirigea vers le bureau, sans quitter l'adulte des yeux. Certains élèves levèrent la tête, observant le petit énergumène qui osait défier la maîtresse, alors qu'il ne fallait pas contredire les adultes. Ils devaient toujours se montrer respectueux, et le petit Holmes, contrairement à son frère, n'observait pas cette règle. Il la bafouait allègrement, et certains en éprouvaient une sorte d'admiration, teintée de crainte. Il avait toujours été bizarre de toute façon, il disait que leurs jeux étaient ennuyeux, leur sortait parfois des phrases étranges qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Sherlock déposa sa feuille sur le bureau de la maîtresse et celle-ci parcourut les lignes. La calligraphie du petit était claire, et assez soignée. Elle soupira, déclara :_

_« C'est parfait. Je vais te donner un autre problème. _

_-Un qui ne se résout pas en cinq minutes, alors, demanda le futur détective. _

_-Sherlock, cesse d'être insolent, où tu iras à nouveau dans le bureau de la directrice, le menaça l'enseignante. »_

_Sherlock ne daigna pas répondre. On l'envoyait toujours dans le bureau de la directrice alors qu'il ne demandait qu'à stimuler sa réflexion, qu'à ne pas s'ennuyer. Pourquoi ne comprenait-on pas cela, pourquoi le traiter comme un marginal ? Pourquoi ne pas accepter qu'il aime profondément réfléchir, résoudre des énigmes ? Mesurer sans cesse son intelligence à des problèmes de plus en plus ardus ? Mépris, peur, sévérité. Trois choses auxquelles il avait sans cesse le droit, quand on ne demandait pas à voir ce prétendu génie arrogant. Ses parents, lord et lady Holmes, malgré leur fortune, ne l'avaient pas envoyé dans un institut pour surdoués. Mais père lui avait promis un collège digne de ce nom. Cependant, sa mère voulait qu'il s'adapte à la normalité, son père souhaitait qu'il affronte les autres pour durcir son caractère. Pitoyables excuses. Aussi s'était-il forgé une carapace, en constatant que jamais le monde ne l'accepterait tel qu'il était. Pour avancer dans le monde, il fallait porter un masque. Et bien, il en porterait un, tout en restant lui-même. Indéchiffrable, inanalysable, incompréhensible. Insensible, parce que jamais il n'avait exprimé ce qu'il ressentait..._

Les gens se fichaient pas mal de ce que pouvaient ressentir les autres : ils vivaient dans une société profondément nombriliste, et s'intéressaient souvent aux sentiments des autres pour pouvoir mieux s'épancher sur leurs problèmes. Qui s'était jamais soucié de Sherlock Holmes ? Il était inhumain. Sans cœur. Sociopathe dans les règles de l'art. Un génie, une curiosité, mais sans plus. Une bizarrerie, qui ne convenait pas au modèle. Il était vrai que Sherlock se foutait pas mal de la norme : ce fléau qui empêchait les gens d'être eux-mêmes sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Les criminels détruisaient les limites sociales, mais pas de la bonne manière. Ils étaient fascinants sans pour autant qu'il les aime. Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des créateurs d'énigmes soumises au châtiment de ses capacités intellectuelles supérieures. Rien d'autre. Des fauteurs de troubles, immondes aux yeux des gens car ils s'amusaient à détruire les bases de la société, garante de l'ordre pour ceux qui la composaient. Bof, un ramassis de préjugés, même s'il valait mieux ça que le chaos le plus complet. La raison aimait l'ordre, Sherlock Holmes aimait la raison. Ah, mais que faisait John, bon sang ? Il lui en fallait du temps pour comprendre que cette fille n'en valait pas la peine ! Impatient, il se leva, attrapa son violon et entama un morceau, avant de lâcher l'instrument.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil mauvais vers ses livres : aucune affaire en cours, pas besoin de consulter les livres, pas besoin de connaissances inutiles. Le cerveau est comme un grenier : il ne faut y mettre que ce qui est utile, et négliger les connaissances superficielles, telles que la philosophie ou la littérature. Son BlackBerry vibra de nouveau et il se retint de l'envoyer contre le mur. Agacé, il se décida tout de même à lire les messages du chef d'oeuvre d'idiotie qu'était son foutu frère.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu dois t'ennuyer sans John ! Maman s'inquiète pour toi.

MH »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil. Mycroft devait jubiler, mais il n'était pas question qu'il lui laisse le dernier mot : il manquerait plus que ça.

« Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? Cela dit, c'est toi qui dois t'ennuyer, puisque tu prends la peine de me surveiller ! Le problème, cher frère, c'est que tu ne saurais même pas quoi faire de toutes les informations qui te sautent aux à maman, cesse de tenter de me faire culpabiliser : tu dois lui faire un rapport circonstancié toutes les jours.

SH »

Il jeta négligemment le téléphone. Il avait cédé à la tentation, se disputer avec son frère. John aurait dit que c'était puéril. John n'avait pas Mycroft Holmes pour frère. Toutes ses pensées se ramenaient au médecin : quelle grande part il avait pris dans sa vie, au point qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais être dépendant d'un autre être humain : trop de complications. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à déterminer si cela était bénéfique ou non pour lui, et ce mystère l'agaçait. Sherlock Holmes, le grand insensible, qui se battait contre ses sentiments ! Des sensations provoquées par une réaction chimique, qui semblaient avoir tant d'importance pour les gens normaux. Et, lorsqu'on ne les extériorisait pas, lorsqu'on paraissait trop excentrique, on vous envoyait chez le psy...

_« Que ressens-tu lorsque tu es en classe, Sherlock ? Lui demanda Monsieur Bates, un homme aux cheveux bruns soigneusement plaqués sur son crâne, qui accentuaient la sévérité de son visage, parfaitement rasé. _

_-A quoi cela vous avancerait de le savoir ? »_

_Il détailla l'homme : il portait un costume soigneusement repassé, et probablement de prix. De son stylo, il tapotait sa cuisse, signe de nervosité constante. Peut-être doutait-il de ses compétences ? Il conservait un air impassible, mais pourtant ses yeux étaient curieux, et exprimaient un manque de confiance en lui. Sherlock devina que l'homme souhaitait paraître élégant et soigné pour gagner le respect. Tout ceci était parfaitement étudié, jusqu'à ce ton aimable qu'il s'efforçait d'adopter, sans doute pour gagner sa confiance. Ce n'était pas le premier psy qu'il voyait, et, de dix à quatorze ans, il en avait fait tourner une dizaine en bourrique, selon son humeur. Certains étaient plus divertissants que d'autres, mais ils restaient finalement assez ennuyeux. Il allait probablement croiser le regard ennuyé de ses parents, qui n'arrivaient pas à comprendre les bizarreries de leur fils, et se rassuraient certainement en se disant que leur aîné était normal. Il avait des notes brillantes au lycée, tout comme son frère d'ailleurs, avait des amis, de bonnes relations avec ses professeurs le plus jeune était un solitaire, qui ne souhaitait se lier d'amitié avec personne, préférant dévorer des polars dans son coin, ou les pages de faits divers des journaux. _

_Il s'était découvert une passion pour les affaires criminelles... cette solitude et cette absence d'expression de ses sentiments avaient inquiété ses parents, pourtant eux-mêmes des handicapés de l'émotion, qui avaient consulté plusieurs spécialistes. _

_« Et bien, pour découvrir pourquoi tu ne t'intègres pas à l'école, pourquoi tu es aussi agressif avec les professeurs. _

_-Je ne suis pas agressif, je m'ennuie, c'est différent. Ils ne veulent pas comprendre que leurs cours sont trop simples, et certains carrément inutiles. Mais c'est nécessairement moi qui ait tort, puisque je ne suis encore qu'un adolescent. Donc, on m'envoie chez vous, dans l'espoir d'obtenir quelque chose de moi : il n'y a rien à savoir, je vous en ai déjà trop dit. Je ne m'intègre pas ? C'est plutôt eux qui m'empêchent d'être moi-même, débita très vite l'adolescent. _

_-Et en quoi t'empêchent-ils d'être toi-même ? _

_-Vous devriez plutôt me demander : pourquoi ne sont-ils pas eux mêmes ? _

_-Sherlock, si tu es aussi peu réceptif... _

_-Je suis réceptif, c'est simplement vous qui vous trompez. »_

_Sherlock croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans le divan, préférant admirer la décoration : quelques cadres posés sur un mur blanc, représentant des paysages. Impersonnel, probablement là depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas lui qui les avait accrochés là. Sur son bureau de bois verni, quelques cadres, probablement des photos de famille. Un fauteuil de cuir noir, un divan assorti. Le parfait cabinet du psychologue. Bref, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant. _

_« Si tu commençais par répondre véritablement à mes questions, peut-être pourrions-nous arriver à quelque chose, je suis là pour t'aider. _

_-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. D'ailleurs, je vous réponds, mais vous ne posez pas les questions intéressantes, c'est tout. _

_-Tu n'as que quatorze ans, comment peux-tu dire cela ? _

_-J'observe, tout le temps. Tout ce qui m'entoure. Les gens observent peu : ils passent, ignorant la foule d'informations qui s'offre à eux. Je ne prétendrai pas être infaillible, je n'en suis qu'à mes débuts. Vous qui prétendez tenter de comprendre les gens, observez-les simplement, et vous saurez tout ce qu'i savoir. Ecoutez-les. »_

_Le psychologue parut surpris par l'assurance et l'arrogance qui se dégageaient de tels propos. Sherlock continua de le fixer de ses yeux perçants, au regard à la fois dérangeant et fascinant. Un léger pli de la lèvre marquait son agacement. Soudain, le cadet Holmes se leva, et attrapa son manteau, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. _

_« Où vas-tu ? _

_-ça ne se voit pas ? Je rentre. Ne vous attendez pas à me revoir, Monsieur Bates. _

_-Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. _

_-Nous avons terminé: je vous ai dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, et vous ne souhaitez pas que je pose des questions. Vous, vous en avez le droit, mais moi pas. Vous exigez que je me déshabille devant vous, je n'en ai pas le droit, bien que je le prenne sans permission, répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton acerbe. »_

_Il adorait les questions, mais pas lorsqu'elles le concernaient. Ce qu'il était devait rester une énigme à jamais, sauf pour ceux à qui il choisissait d'en donner une partie, comme une petite friandise, un appât qui attiserait leur curiosité. Mais les gens avaient souvent tendance à abandonner, et se borneraient probablement à une analyse superficielle. Il ne fallait que quelques secondes à une personne pour juger l'individu qu'elle avait face à elle. _

Pourquoi ces souvenirs remontaient-ils à la surface, eux qui s'étaient tus toutes ces années ? Que de réminiscences inutiles, qu'il avait enfouies au fond de sa mémoire depuis longtemps. Que des pensées qui lui rappelaient sans cesse que ce monde ne lui correspondait pas vraiment, bien qu'il tenait à y demeurer, n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Tant de pensées qui lui soufflaient que, contrairement à Mycroft, il ne serait jamais accepté : Mycroft était parfait à tout point de vue, et la fierté des parents. Il avait fait de grandes études, alors que son frère s'était dispersé dans plusieurs domaines, sans jamais se fixer. Mycroft était devenu un agent respectable du gouvernement britannique, qui faisait mumuse avec des bombes et autres engins particulièrement explosifs et meurtriers, son frère était le seul détective consultant du monde, ce qui n'était pas reconnu.

Son père ne lui avait jamais montré qu'il était fier de lui : il avait bien trop d'admiration pour son aîné. Il était mort sans lui avoir adressé ne serait-ce qu'une once d'affection. Sherlock rit amèrement. En cela, ils se ressemblaient : deux glaçons qui s'affrontaient en se demandant lequel fondrait le plus vite. Sa mère, elle, avait tenté de communiquer avec lui, et le cadet Holmes savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais ne lui rendait pas vraiment cet amour. Elle n'approuvait pas ses choix, elle le lui avait clairement dit, mais elle avait été peinée de son départ de la maison dès ses dix-huit ans. Depuis, elle utilisait son autre fils pour prendre des nouvelles de l'autre, qui lui se contentait, en connaissance de cause, de réponses laconiques.

Il se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce. John lui avait confisqué l'arme, il ne pouvait pas s'amuser avec et se vider la tête. Sortir ? Aller dans un restaurant ? Cela ne le tentait pas, et sans son compère, c'était nettement moins drôle. Aller embêter Molly, Lestrade ou mieux, Anderson ? Non plus. Ils n'étaient plus au labo à l'heure qu'il était, et il n'irait certainement pas chez eux en admettant qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Son mobile se fit entendre de nouveau, et il grogna, s'attendant à un message de son frère, mais leva ses fins sourcils lorsqu'il vit que l'expéditeur était... Watson.

«Tu t'ennuies ?

JW »

Il poussa un nouveau grognement. Devait-il répondre ? Devait-il faire languir son meilleur ami, histoire de lui apprendre à ne pas poser ce type de questions ?

« Ne sois pas sarcastique, John. Cela fait exactement trois heures et dix minutes que tu es parti, et ce n'est que maintenant que tu m'envoies un SMS ?

SH »

Nouvelle manifestation du BlackBerry.

«Criminels, venez au secours de Sherlock Holmes ! Et, pour ta gouverne, je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu n'avais pas détruit l'appartement. Je tiens à dormir dans ma chambre, ce soir.

JW »

«John, tu est agaçant, tu le sais ? Je n'ai pas détruit l'appartement, je sais me tenir, et figure-toi que j'ai aussi besoin d'un toit. Et non, détruire un mur n'entre pas dans la catégorie « destruction du bien ». Je fais attention en tirant, tu le sais. Ne m'envoie plus de SMS, sauf pour me dire qu'effectivement, ton rencart est insipide et donc sans intérêt.

SH »

« Mauvaise foi.

JW »

Sherlock se retint d'envoyer son portable par la fenêtre : il n'était pas mauvaise foi, il se faisait chier. Et de manière incroyable. En plus, John lui manquait. Personne ne lui avait jamais manqué avant lui. Son cerveau ramollissait, ce n'était pas possible ! Ah, Bates serait content de voir qu'il s'ouvrait, et lui poserait certainement un tas de questions. Imbécile. Lui, le grand Sherlock Holmes, s'était laissé avoir par ce qu'il détestait et redoutait le plus : les sentiments. Il avait réussi à ignorer l'amour parental, celui d'un amant de sexe féminin ou non, l'amitié. Et, en rencontrant ce foutu médecin, il était tombé dans le panneau, sans même s'en rendre compte, lui qui, d'habitude, savait éviter les pièges avec brio, ne tombant dedans que lorsqu'il le décidait. Deux fois. Parce que la deuxième, c'était avec cette peste d'Irène Adler, la femme la plus horripilante, fascinante et charmante qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée. Sa manière de le défier, de jouer en sa compagnie, il avait... _adoré_.

Il avait été blessé lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle l'avait manipulé, en lui faisant croire à sa mort, mais n'avait pu la laisser mourir réellement. Sherlock Holmes était un joueur émérite, et il n'avait pas vraiment eu sa revanche. Il voulait encore s'amuser avec cette femme intéressante, et ne laisserait personne la lui prendre. Pas même la mort. Mais il ne l'avait plus revue depuis cette nuit où il l'avait sauvée d'extrémistes, depuis cette nuit où elle lui avait adressé un sourire à la fois reconnaissant et provocateur. Elle était une adepte de la roulette russe, et un jour, la balle finirait par la tuer, l'entraînant peut-être avec elle. Mais le risque n'était-il pas excitant ? Cette montée d'adrénaline, cette appréhension avant d'appuyer sur la gachette... et leurs talents communs qui les poussaient sans cesse à s'affronter, voilà ce qu'il adorait. Mais jamais il ne l'avait avoué à John... peut-être le devinait-il, lui qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque, et pourtant si peu.

Le regard du détective se posa sur le porte-manteau, où était accroché son manteau et son écharpe bleu marine... il aimait les couleurs sombres, il aimait se dissimuler. Pourtant, ce soir, sans le vouloir, il avait plongé en lui-même... une véritable étude. Une étude en bleu marine.

Nouveau message de John, qui le satisfit cette fois :

« Je raccompagne Alison et je ne pense pas la revoir. Trop douce, pas assez de personnalité. Tu es heureux, j'imagine?

JW »

« Heureux ? Ce n'est pas le mot. Je te l'avais dit, mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, je n'y peux rien, John. Dépêche-toi, j'en ai marre de glander dans cet appartement.

SH »

Le médecin militaire arriva une demi-heure après, l'air déçu. Il tentait de ne pas le montrer, mais il ne pouvait rien cacher à son détective d'ami. Celui-ci, contrairement à son habitude, ne dit mot. Il se contenta, vêtu de son drap qu'il tenait serré contre lui à deux mains, de le fixer avec un air énigmatique, et son regard n'exprimait pas vraiment la satisfaction.

« Tu n'as rien fait de ta soirée, je suppose ? constata John.

-Faux. J'ai réfléchi.

-Et tes réflexions t'ont-elles mené à quelque chose ? »

Le détective hésita avant de répondre. Watson cacha sa surprise : c'était bien la première fois qu'il perdait quelque peu de son assurance... non, il y avait aussi eu la fois avec Moriarty, à la piscine.

« A vrai dire... je n'en sais rien. Je te répondrai plus tard.

-A quoi as-tu réfléchi ?

-Tu le sauras plus tard, quand j'aurai trouvé la réponse à ta première question, John, dit le cadet Holmes d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. »

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, hésita, se retourna et dit :

« John ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis content que tu sois rentré, je déteste quand tu as un rencart. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui faisait directement un tel aveu.

« Sherlock, tu es malade ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non, mais je crois que tu déteins sur moi. »

Sans donner plus d'explications, il ferma la porte et alla se coucher, devant un John pantois, mais satisfait.


End file.
